


Teen hybrid

by Owlingout



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic, High School, Hybrids, M/M, Magic, Nemeton, Original Character(s), Pack Dynamics, Post-Teen Wolf (TV), Resurrection, Supernatural Elements, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlingout/pseuds/Owlingout
Summary: It's another day in Beacon hills. Nothing much had happened since Monroe decided to stop and gather more people since all the werewolves had outnumbered them, as known that the werewolves are stronger in packs. There was no doubt that Scott's pack was stronger than ever. Although nothing too damaging had happened, everyone was training to be ready for anything. Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Liam, and everyone else was back for the holidays. It was also the school reunion in a few days. They knew they had to go since so many things started there.****or, the pack comes together for a school reunion, But they end up staying because of mysterious forces that may or may not be related to a teenage girl.I suck at summaries
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

(it's a dark place where everything but two figures is a blur. One of them is a girl chained to a chair while the other is a woman saying something.)

It's another day in Beacon hills. Nothing much had happened since Monroe decided to stop and gather more people since all the werewolves had outnumbered them, as known that the werewolves are stronger in packs. There was no doubt that Scott's pack was stronger than ever. Although nothing too damaging had happened, everyone was training to be ready for anything. Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Liam, and everyone else was back for the holidays. It was also the school reunion in a few days. They knew they had to go since so many things started there.

Stiles and Lydia decided to drive around in his old jeep before dinner, and Stiles couldn't have been happier. They were all good until the jeep broke down in the same place as once Allison's car had almost hit Scott. "Hey, remember this place, this is where Scott and Allison almost had their first unofficial meeting," asked Stiles. "Of course I remember, how can I forget. I miss her." said Lydia. "we all do, mostly Scott." he replied. " Okay, let's get this baby running. We wouldn't wanna miss our first dinner back home, would we?" he continued breaking the tension. "You know I still think you love this car more than me."  
"Hey...yeah, no, I got no reply for that."  
"That's because you agree with me."  
"Hey, there's nothing I love more than you."  
"aw..."  
"...except, you know, maybe food which we'll be late for if we don't see what's the problem with this jeep."  
" Wow..."  
"You know I'm kidding."  
"No, that's not what I meant. Look how foggy it is outside. Was it this way all along?"  
" I don't know."  
"what do you think it is? Probably nothing, right?"  
"Lydia, when has it ever been nothing? I don't think it is going to be any different this time."  
"you're probably right. what do you think it is though, I mean, I didn't feel anything bad is going to happen so, no death, that's a good sign, right?"  
Stiles sighed and went outside to see what was wrong with his car when he bumps into something. He couldn't see what it was, but whatever it was, was heavy. Lydia asks Stiles what's wrong, but he had no response as he didn't know what it was either. Stiles stuttered and then said," I'm not sure. The fog is too thick. I can't see whatever it is. it's everywhere."  
" Well, go over it or something, and let's get the hell out of here."  
He somehow manages to open the top of the car when the fog starts to clear up. He looked under the hood when he notices red on his shoe. He points the flashlight on the road and then turns around. He then realizes what caused the red spot on his shoe," Oh my god." he exclaimed. A whole herd of deers covered in blood, dead in the middle of the road. "what? what is it?" Lydia asked. Stiles stuttered and then continued," we might have a problem."  
"I don't get it. How-how can this even happen? I mean, this would make sense if it was one or two of them but a whole herd?"  
"and I thought it was all over. " stuttered Lydia  
"Yeah, well, one thing I learn every single time is that it is never over. It's like an endless circle of death that if you step into, you can't escape."  
Lydia frowned and continued in a scared tone," So what do we do now?"  
" I don't know, stop to think why we entered this circle of supernatural in the first place."  
" I meant, how do we get out of here?" Lydia replied in an angry tone, frustration shown on her face.  
"I'll call Scott for a ride and, you know, this death trail of deers." huh, this is weird."  
"what?"  
" there's no signal..."  
"of course." Lydia exclaimed, " Of course, there is no signal!"  
"Lydia, look..."  
"what?"  
" the plants, they are all dead. Whatever is causing all of this is affecting everything natural. I'll fix the car and you, you call Scott as soon as there's even a single bar. got it?"  
"yeah." Lydia gets in the car with worry written all over her face, continuously glancing at her phone while stiles fix the jeep. As soon as Stiles affix the jeep, they drive home as fast as they can, and mid-way, even the signal comes back on, allowing both of them to aware of Scott and Stiles' dad about the plants and the deer trail. They decided to meet at the vet over the phone.  
At the vets, they gathered again. As glad as they would have been meeting each other, they had more problems in their hands right now." A person? A person is causing all this?" said Malia.  
Liam continued," how is that even possible? A person causing natural damages like these"  
" It has happened before." replied Scott."What by the dread doctors? Because if that's it, try to remember that they weren't humans!"  
"He wasn't talking about them." said Derek with the usual dramatic look on his face. You couldn't tell what his face said but, only the ones who were there before knew what he felt."Jennifer." He continued, "She was causing weather changes because she drew her powers from Nemeton."  
"The tree?" asked Liam," you told me about this tree but, drawing powers from it?"  
Stiles replied, "Yeah, it's actually... exactly as insane as it sounds."   
"wait, wasn't you being possessed by the kitsune a related to the Nemeton?" asked Malia.  
"a nigitsune." Stiles corrected. " I was possessed by a nigitsune, Thankyou for reminding me though."  
Liam broke into the conversation," wait, so this Jennifer person, who is she?"  
Lydia replied by telling Liam and Malia about all that went down years ago. Jennifer or Julia [as some dead people would prefer] (Kali), was their substitute English teacher. She was dating Derek before they found out about her being a Darach and how she made human sacrifices to draw power from nemeton.  
"wait, but for all of that to be true, she will need to kill people or sacrifice them or whatever. And she died, didn't she?" asked Malia.  
"depend on which time you are talking about." replied Stiles  
"well..." stuttered Scott, " there is something I didn't tell you, Jennifer, we didn't kill her."  
"what?"  
"well, she disappeared."  
"she- how, how did she disappear? Wasn't there 3 of you guys to find her, 2 of you to kill her. And how did I not know about this!"  
"well, I didn't think she would come back."  
"oh my god!" he exclaimed."ok-ok. We can deal with this, you have done it before, and this time we are even more powerful, right? we can deal with this. " continued Malia.  
"how, how did we deal with this last time, huh? We barely saved our parents. They could have died, Died! That's not a game. She tricked us more than we could handle, and you know it"  
"Well, this time it could be different..." Derek replied, "this time, we know more than we did before, and she doesn't have a lunar eclipse on her side."  
" How are we sure it is her and not some other phyco with a totally different moto?" said Liam  
" That's true..." replied Stiles  
" so who was here the last time, because we are going to need all hands." "Peter"

"it isn't Jennifer." Peter said after noticing everything. "how are you so sure?" asked Stiles. he replied, "Because she is dead."  
Malia corrects him, "no, she escaped"  
Peter knowing the actual truth, tells everyone what happened near the nemeton.  
"oh, come on!" Stiles exclaims," can't anyone around here tell the whole truth at the right time ?!"  
"Peter, what happened the last time you slashed someone's throat?" Malia asked although she already knew the answer  
"Kate. She might have come back, but I made sure that Jennifer was dead. There was no heartbeat!"  
"That sure didn't work the last time."  
"wait, so there is a chance that Jennifer could be dead, and if not, she is probably more powerful than ever."  
"Or she is dead."  
Lightning strikes so loud and bright as if the clouds were right in front of them. All of them quieted as if they knew the only way to survive was to fight. They all left the vet looking for the source that was causing the thunder. They split into groups to spread over the whole town. Deaton, Corey, and Mason stayed behind, looking for something to stop or weaken whatever was causing all of that.  
"Alright, what- what do we need. can we help?" Mason asks.  
Deaton replied," Well, you know it would be helpful to know what exactly are we fighting against"   
" That we can't help you with."  
Meanwhile, Scott, Liam, Malia, Theo, and Alec look in deep woods. Derek, Lydia, Peter, and Stiles looked in the school region. The sheriff, Parrish, Chris, and Melissa went to the Eichen house. Derek, Stiles, Peter, and Lydia found the source. It wasn't Jennifer but something way worse and powerful.


	2. Reunited

The weather is going crazy, thunder roaring. Stiles called everyone to the school. In the school library was the source of every problem. All the plants around were dead.

And that's when they saw me. I was in the air, and quite frankly, I had no idea what was going on. Heck, soon, I wouldn't even know what had happened. It was like I didn't have any control over my body, and for whatever moment, I wasn't even using my brain.

Derek runs over to the other side to get a better look, And Peter, no doubt, runs along with him.

" Okay, that's definitely not Jennifer!" Stiles exclaimed.  
By the time everyone entered, the others were on the other side of the library. They had planned to fight the thing, but it was massive, cosmic, and powerful that nobody stood a chance, and they knew it.

While the matter moved, everyone else changed spots and ended up in the same place. They were all behind the bookshelf and not seen by me or by whoever was controlling me. "That is huger than the beast! no way we are fighting that thing!" Theo exclaimed.  
Scott looks at Derek. He was trying to see the source, but it seemed like it was for a different reason. " Derek, what is it?" Scott asked with concern. "I- I don't know, I just have this weird feeling..." he replied. "Awesome is the feeling fear of being crushed by a-supernatural, super-evil, and strong thing because I might have the same FEELING!" Stiles replied, being his sarcastic self. "No, that's not it" He seemed worried, but again, it wasn't fear. Scott tried to relax him thinking that all it was, was fear, and so told Derek." it's probably nothing, just your mind trying to warn you." said Scott. Derek knew that wasn't it, but he convinced himself of it. Liam looked for another exit but didn't find one, " there is no exit here, only the one behind her." he said. "so we go through it. " Malia replied. "Well, now we know that we have to go through it, now the only question is, HOW?" Lydia continued.  
"We can't! Is no one else looking at that thing? we can't get past that!" Peter replied. " we can try." said Scott. "no, making that thing angry is not going to be the last thing I do!" Liam exclaimed, replying to Scott. " No, it doesn't. We'll be running for our lives after we realize that we can't beat that thing." Stiles replied. "Stiles, we can't just give up..." Scott said. " Yes, yes we can." he replied. Lydia said," we can't fight that thing!". "so we don't, we just stop it." Malia replied. " again, How!" stiles responded.

They make a plan and somehow managed to distract me long enough to get out. By the end, only Derek, Peter, and Stiles were behind. By Derek's turn, he suddenly stops running. "what are you doing?!" Stiles yelled, attracting my attention.  
I [the massive-powerful thing] came forth, sure that whoever my mind was controlled by would kill everyone threw me. But when I got there, I saw something, someone, looking right back at me.   
It was Derek, he stood there and didn't move. Stiles and Peter tried t call him, but he didn't listen.   
Suddenly I could see more clearly, and nothing was just a blur or blank anymore, and as I did see Derek, it was like my mind rushed in with thoughts, and none was holding me up anymore. I could feel my limbs now but only for a slight second before I fell, and everything went black again.  
"I saw something..." said Derek, "It was the tri symbol. She had the same symbol on her ankle."  
" Are you crazy?! you stopped moving because you saw a symbol on her ankle?" Peter exclaimed, "what is wrong with you?! you could have easily been dead by now!"  
" no, I don't think she was trying to hurt us!" he replied.  
"maybe she wasn't trying to, but she could have!"  
" and she didn't"  
"because everything stopped."  
" Guys..." said Stiles," do you see that girl?"  
"oh my god!"  
They all ran towards me when I was unconscious." It's her!" Derek said, "look, the tri-symbol!"  
"it's on her arm too..." Stiles said. Soon, they realized that it wasn't just on my ankle and my arm but doodled everywhere. It was on my jacket sleeves and my shoes, on my fingers and so on.  
"look, it wasn't just the symbols..." he said, "but the feeling I got, I don't know how to explain it, but I think she-- is somehow related to Jennifer."   
"To Jeniffer?" Stiles replied, "you mean the girl who kidnapped our parents and made 100s of human sacrifices to keep herself alive and powerful?"  
"We have to take her with us..."  
"w- did you not hear yourself? if there is any chance she is even a little bit connected to Jennifer, we should rush out of here as soon as we can before she wakes up."  
"you are right!"  
" No, I am not."  
"So, what's your plan? What are we going to do, take her home and then...?" Peter asked.  
" I don't know..." he replied.  
"good plan!" Stiles exclaimed, "come on, let's get out of here. It's almost morning."


	3. Paige

I had woken up in a car. I saw a few people in front of the car next to the woods. They looked as if they were arguing, but it wasn't that clear. I tried to focus for a second and then stopped because all my body was aching, and I really couldn't think of anything but that.

"How did she manage to survive being sucked into the whole human black hole thing?" Malia asked.

"no-no, she wasn't in there with that thing. She was it." Stiles replied

Everyone's face went blank as soon as he said that, not because they didn't want the girl {me} to be safe, but because they were shocked to know that there was a little girl behind the massive thing that no one could fight." What are-- how will we--" Stuttered Scott

"What he is trying to say is what are we supposed to do when she wakes up" Malia completed

"He doesn't know..." said Stiles about Derek.

Derek looked at him with a death glare, which clearly shut him off, but it didn't last very long. 

I saw a guy coming towards me. "Hi, I am Liam..." he said.

"H-hi..." I replied, not knowing why I was stuttering, "what--what is this place, I-wait, what is that smell?"

"the woods?" he replied, " so what's your name?

"my name..?"

I was trying to remember something. Anything that came up in my mind first, I would have said. But nothing, I couldn't think of anything but the ache all over my body. It was so annoying that I didn't know anything! It was like I know all the words in the world, but I can't even assemble them to find out my own name. With all those things I wanted to say, "I don't know" was the only thing that came to mind.

"You don't know as in you don't remember?" he asked.

' _ yes, you idiot, what else could it mean? _ ' was something I wanted to say, but again, what I said was, "I don't know..." 

God! I had started to hate the three words, which by the way, were the only words I remember saying out loud. Ever.

"Okay, that's completely fine, you don't have to pressure yourself in talking. I mean, you are clearly exhausted...."

_ 'Aw, he was kind of nice. I almost felt bad for not calling him an idiot.'  _ Anyway, even though he wasn't that much of an impertinent person, I sure as hell wanted to know why I didn't know anything about myself. If I did lose my memory, why do I remember the most random things like the last book I read. Hell, I remembered the first-ever movie I saw, and yet I have a problem remembering my name. 

While I doubted the fact that I might be addicted to reading and watching stuff, so much so that I might have had so many characters in my mind that something was bound to slip out. Since I could have been a loner, I wasn't used to listening to my own name enough, and so it was the first thing to slip off, followed by my whole identity. Liam told everyone else that I remembered nothing about myself, which wasn't entirely correct, But enough.

"that-that could be a nice thing, right?" said Stiles, facetiously.

"yeah..." Scott agreed without any confidence in his judgment," If she doesn't remember anything, she probably doesn't remember the try to end beacon hills as a whole, and the why. Hence she won't try to do that again...? Which is a good thing."

Everyone agreed with totally no faith in it.

"But if she doesn't remember her name, what do we call her?"

"Paige..." Derek replied, "we'll call her Paige."

"so now you are naming her?" Peter asked Derek rhetorically with a bit of concern.

"She needs to be called something..."

"yeah, but Paige? Derek, you can't get too attached to her. Remember who you think she is related to."

"Peter, I really don't care for your speech right now. She needs a name, and I suggested one."

"Okay, so Paige it is then." Lydia replied, "Is somebody gonna tell her that?"

"uh, not now..." Liam replies, "She needs some rest." 

"oh, in that case..."Peter said sarcastically.

"Peter, shut up!" said Stiles.

"so, what now?" asked Lydia

"we go home..." Derek replied."get some sleep."

"What? No, We can't just leave her in the car?"

"We won't. Go home."

No one was entirely sure to keep me with them, not after what I had done, and I still didn't know what that was.

One of them came up to me again, but this time, he got in the car. He was taller than the other guy, wore a black leather jacket. It didn't take a lot of time to realize that it was the same guy I had seen before, but I didn't know when. He didn't say anything, not even his name. Until we stopped at a gas station, he got off the car and gave me some money, and told me to buy something to eat while he filled up the gas, and so I did. I got off the car and went to the store right next to the station, or maybe it was a part of the station. I didn't say/ ask anything either, but when I went into the store and looked at all the food, I realized how hungry I really was. I bought a lot of food, and I was quite surprised to see how much you can buy just by a piece of paper. It was clear that I hadn't done shopping anytime in my life or even held actual money, but right at that time, I didn't care. After buying all the food and two cans of soda, one for me and one for him (just in case), I went back outside. He was already in the car waiting for me, at least I think he was. I sat in and instantly started eating. I offered him some coke, and I think he denied it. He didn't really say anything. I waited and then finally asked him the one question that was roaming around my head, "do you know me? Like, do you know who I am or anything about me?"

"not really..." he replied.

"Then why are you helping me? I could be some juvie escaped child psychopath, for god's sake!"

"are you?" he asked

"well...no, not that I know of, but..."

"You're not a bad person, I can tell..." he said, " and I would know. But do you think you are a bad person?"

"I don't know..." and there it was again! 'I don't know' these freaking words!

"Hey, you're not, remember that."

" I don't know if I can. I wouldn't mean it if I said it because I wouldn't--I don't know anything about myself, I don't even know my name, I don't know what I could be capable of..."

"well, then isn't that kind of a good thing? Very few people can turn their lives around, but their past sticks. You got a chance to start from the beginning. Take it.", he said, " and as for who you are, you're Paige, and I'm Derek, by the way."

I smiled and continued drinking my soda. In a few minutes, we arrived at a building. It was unfinished, but there was no construction going on either. Derek went in, and so I followed. It was huge from the inside, just no color, I guess. He showed me to a room and said," it isn't an actual room, but would you be okay being here? I mean, it was supposed to be another apartment, so it is big enough."

"It's awesome, and it is massive! Thank you." I replied.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me. There is a staircase connecting our rooms."

I still didn't believe he was helping me out even when he didn't know me. 

All of a sudden, a sharp pain struck my lower back area. I lifted my shirt and saw cuts, deep ones.


	4. chapter 4

" _ Hey, um... I have this, I've got these cuts on my um.." I lifted my shirt to show him the cuts since I couldn't explain. But when I did, the wounds were gone, as if they were never there. _

_ "wh--? I swear I had them" _

_ When I looked up at him, there was something wrong with his face, I couldn't figure it out, but it was different. _

_ "of course, it's gone. It was never there in the first place..." He said with disgust. _

_ "bu--but-- I..." _

_ "I know what you're doing. You've been doing it for years." He cut me off.  _

_ As soon as he said that, his face transformed into a familiar face, but I couldn't seem to place it anywhere. The person came closer to me, pushed me against a wall, and touched the area where the cuts were supposed to be.  _

_ At first, it was gentle, but then their hands grew enormous talons. _

_ They went through my skin, creating the cuts that I had before even deeper causing them to bleed. I started to scream and thrash my body against the wall, but I was chained to the wall. _

Everything went blur as if I was fainting, I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I was in a bed with Derek sitting next to me. I gasped, sat up, and brought my knees to my chest.

"What happened?" I asked

"You were having a nightm... oh my god, you're bleeding!"

"You knew that!"

"what are you talking about?" he said in confusion.

"wait...you didn't?"

I realized that everything was a dream except the cuts.

"We need to get you to the hospital, now. I think you have lost way too much blood already.

He grabbed me before I could do or say anything, stutter in my case. I closed my eyes again. I may have slept, or maybe I fainted. Either way, I woke up in the hospital with no other Derek in a chair next to the bed. He came closer to me, only this time it was in a comforting way and not in a sociopathic, ' I'll kill you' way.

"Hey, you're fine..." he said, " so, what happened? Why didn't you say anything about the, well, that"

" I did, well, I thought I did."

"what? what do you mean?"

" I don't remember going to bed, I saw these cuts, and they were hurting, and I went up to tell you about the--' these.' and all of a sudden, you turned into a psychopath, Lady, by the way, and I am pretty sure you would have killed me."

"up?"

" That's all you heard?"

"I told you I'd be downstairs, not up."

" Yeah, well, it was a nightmare. I think it would have taken place either way."

" The drugs really made you came out of your shell, didn't they?"

I was trying to act strong for some insane reason, but I stopped that as soon as I started remembering the dream.

"I was scared." I said, " and I really don't remember going to bed. I thought I came to see you and tell you but..." I was shivering not because it was cold but because it was so scary to remember.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I won't pressure you."

He was sweet about it, and I didn't remember being treated like that. I soften down, and maybe I was crying. And at least for once, I told him what I wanted to say.

"thank you." 

I was going to close my eyes, but someone walked into the room.

"Melissa..." Said Derek.

"She is okay, but we still don't know what caused it..." she said

"what do you mean?" he replied," It can't be anything that we don't know of, can it?

She didn't really reply, but the scared look on her face said it all. At this moment, we all had the same question on our minds, _ 'what caused the cuts?' _

Two other guys came into the room by dawn. 

"Awesome, one day, and she is already in the hospital." one of them said sarcastically.

"shut up, Stiles!" replied Derek

"How did this even happen?" asked the other one.

"I already had them when you found me. At least I think you found me. Where did you find me, or better yet, how did you find me?"

"now, now, go back to sleep. You need the rest?" said Stiles

"But how--?"

"sleepy sleep-sleep, go to sleep, sleep good."

He really didn't want to answer my questions, that's for sure. 

"let's go outside and talk and let her rest." said the guy with Stiles.

"sleep..."

"Shut up!" me and Derek said at the same time before he could complete whatever he was saying.

"Okay..."

The dude was annoying but really cheered me up.

They all continued to talk outside. I tried to listen to what they were saying, but I couldn't make it out, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.


	5. chapter 5

_ I woke up again, but this time it was in the woods. I looked around, and nearby was a huge tree. It was just completely different from every other tree in the whole forest. I went closer to it, and once again, I didn't know what I was doing, but when I touched the tree, it was like something flashed inside me. Before I knew it, I was awake again. Derek was right there, and I was still In the hospital. _

_ " the dream again?" he asked. _

" _ yep..." I answered. _

_ "Listen, it was just a dream. It didn't mean anything! Do you hear me?" _

_ He sounded like it was just his concerned face, but there it was again, his face, it changed.  _

_ " You will not make anything out of this dream, ignore it, shut it off. " _

_ "I can't just shut it off, Derek." _

_ "Then, just ignore it." _

_ "Why do you care about it so much? What does it mean?" _

_ "Nothing! Doesn't mean anything, and you will not do anything about it." _

_ "What could I possibly do about-- wait, how do you know what I saw? It was--it was a dream it..." _

_ "that's it. wake up" _

_ "what?" _

_ They grew the enormous talons back again. This time they directly reached in to rip off my heart.  _

"Hey, hey, you okay?" said Derek

I gasped and opened my eyes.

"ye-- another dream." I sighed/ whispered to myself.

"Paige...?"

"ye--what?"

"you okay?"

"yeah... I'm--it was just another dream."

"you sure you are fine?"

"umm, to be honest, right now, I don't think I am sure about anything."

"Okay...well, if you are feeling up to it, then we can go home now and, I don't know, deal with whatever ."

"Yeah, I wanna get the hell out of here as soon as possible."

"Then let's get the hell out of here as soon as possible, shall we?" said Stiles. 

"do you ever knock..." I asked

"I do when I don't have a key..."

"you have a key to everywhere, Stiles." came in the other guy.

" ah...Scott, so we free to go?" asked Stiles.

"yeah"

"so can I leave?"

"yeah" 

****

Derek brought me in on a wheelchair, which, no doubt, was a little much.

"you okay?" he asked, every 30 seconds.

"you okay?"

"No, Derek. I got in an accident in the past, what, 5 seconds? while sitting on the very wheelchair, and don't let your eyes deceive you, but this chair, It's broken down in pieces, and I am bleeding." 

"are you?"

"No, Derek, I am fine, and while I relish the extra caution, I don't really need it. I can walk just fine. I am fine, which you totally don't understand since the nurse said the same thing while we checked out or whatever, so I'll frame it differently: I am fit as a fiddle."

"so less of Stiles for you then, you wanna rest?"

"Definitely not, resting bad. All I have been doing is resting, and I definitely hate it, remind me that."

"as you wish."

"so... you are good? You wanna watch something or eat or anything."

"Is all of them an option?" 

"yeah..." said Liam, who was already in the house. " how about you get a jacket and come with me unless you wanna spend time with him. I am sure he'll bring the whole hospital here if you don't feel just as good."

"Liam, right? You were the one I talked to before I well fainted."

"yeah."

"I'll come with you."

"Great, let's introduce you to the pleasures of Netflix and chill, that is if Derek approves. 

Both of us looked at Derek, hoping he'd say yes, and so he did. 

"Hey..." Stiles entered without knocking, obviously.

" You are Stiles, right?"

"yeah"

"Yeah, I am not allowed to talk to you, Derek's rules. How about you take it with him." I said and left with Liam

"What is that about?" said Stiles being the last thing I heard.

****

"So you don't remember anything, but you do remember all parts of star wars, Avengers, harry potter, Percy Jackson, and every single CD here?" Asked Liam.

"Well, star wars are crucial for human survival."

"and the books? why would you read the books when you can watch the series or movies?"

"well, why eat healthily and work hard when we'll all just die anyway?" I replied.

"fair enough, so Netflix it is then."

"Netflix it is."

"Winx?"

"no."

" Brooklyn nine-nine?"

" Is the 7th season on?"

"no, it's not on Netflix yet."

"then no."

"then this will take a while."

Another guy walked in while Liam looked for a show or movie to watch, "Hey..." he said, "you must be the famous Paige. "

" I am famous?"

"Well, let's just say, living with Liam comes with both advantages and disadvantages."

" Theo, school ended?" said Liam and then checked his phone," oh, 2:00, yeah. It did."

"He does that usually? answer his own questions?"

"you'd be surprised."

" Yeah, okay, both of you, let's not talk back about an ex-IED patient when he can still hear you. oh, and IED is---"

"It stands for intermittent explosive disorder."

"Exactly. How do you know that?" asked Liam

"I remember reading it somewhere."I replied

"where?" 

_ now he seemed curious _

"I am guessing on a paper or an ad because I definitely do not have a recollection of having a phone."

"huh, so she is smart, I'd know that because the closed I have come to knowing his deal is 'anger issues'"

"his deal? Wow. Seriously thousands of words. all I can come up with is: wow, please don't say you like him for his vocabulary."

"definitely not. So I couldn't look up anything unless you haven't seen the vampire diaries."

"seen it."

"thought so."

"what about sex education?" asked Theo

" She is like fourteen, Theo." Liam replied

" Really? Then I'll go change while Liam digs up all the rainbows and unicorns."

He went to some other room while I looked back at Liam and said, " please don't look up rainbows and unicorns."

"yeah..." he replied.

A while later, Theo, Liam, and I had started playing video games since we couldn't find anything to watch. It was all going normal until I saw this face again on one of the characters. I ignored it for once, but it kept coming over and over again.

"is it supposed to show the same characters over and over again?" I asked them.

"well, I mean, not many people notice the background that much, so it is a possibility they might have repeated a character. Just ignore them." Liam replied.

I did. I ignored it for as long as possible, and then it started to multiply and got everywhere on the whole screen. I saw this one person tied up on a wall through the tiny space left. Although the face wasn't clear, I felt my hands binding up again as if I was looking at myself hanging through that wall. I figured I was imagining everything happening in the videogame. I was about to tell them about what was happening, but before I had even open Liam spoke.

"What happened?" he yelled.

" You got saved from all the impressment you'd have to face when you lost is what happened." replied Theo

"I was clearly not losing!"

"yes, you were."

" I had a plan!"

"Wait, so, what happened?" I asked.

"the game must have glitched or something." Theo replied.

I was relieved for a second, knowing that I hadn't imagined all of that. But by the other second, the fact that I knew that face terrified me.

"that face..." I mumbled. It was the same face as I had seen before in those nightmares. While I was thinking about that face, Theo looked for something that might have caused the glitch, and Liam looked for another game knowing, there is no way Theo could repair the game.

The video went off, but I still kept thinking about it, of what it meant to me and who it was. Thinking about it continuously gave made something inside me shift, literally. I felt as if someone was gutting me with a knife and twisting it around. I could feel it touching my intestines, but when I covered it up where it was hurting and looked down, I saw my hands growing out nails so sharp and strong, they could cut through wood, and black blood passing through my veins. But my hands had gone pale as if I was dead. There wasn't anything where I felt the knife, but it felt worse as if something was still crawling inside me, ripping off my flesh. I looked up, and on the black, plain T.V. screen, I saw my face, the same thing was happening to my face, it had gone pale, and there were black veins right under my eyes, my whole eyes were as black as coal, and I hand fangs.

The reflection terrified me.

"Paige?" asked Liam, "what do you prefer: ori and the wasps or warcraft?"

"um...either." I replied

I looked at my reflection again, but this time the veins went down back to normal, and instead of the whole black, my iris turned red, but the rest went back to normal.


End file.
